1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety harnesses and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle seat harness for securing a rider to the seat of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of safety harnesses is known in the prior art. More specifically, safety harnesses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art safety harnesses include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,306; 4,560,097; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,712; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,592; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,598.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle seat harness. The inventive device includes a belt strap for wrapping around the waist of a rider. The first ends of a plurality of securing straps are coupled to the belt strap. A clamping portion of an anchor member is attached to a seat tube of the frame of a bicycle. The anchor member also has a securing portion to which a second end of each of the securing straps is attached to secure the rider to the seat of the bicycle.
In these respects, the bicycle seat harness according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a rider to the seat of a bicycle.